1. Field
An organic light-emitting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same are provided.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and may provide multicolor images.
In general, an organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic layer may include a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted. An organic light-emitting apparatus including the organic light-emitting device may further include a driving transistor or a switching transistor.
Since the organic light-emitting device may deteriorate due to oxygen and/or moisture, a sealing unit for effectively sealing the organic light-emitting device is required in order to realize a high quality organic light-emitting apparatus.